


Art for Euphoria

by Shaliara



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comic, Fan Comics, M/M, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara
Summary: Art forEuphoria





	Art for Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Euphoria](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/351294) by Kiyaar. 



> I loved this drabble so much I had to art it down fast. [You can read it at Kiyaar's Tumblr.](http://kiyaar.tumblr.com/post/101737739798/euphoria)
> 
> [Also at my Tumblr!](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/108600481009/based-on-this-drabble-by-kiyaar-which-i-loved-to)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
